Locked in the Bathroom
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Derek and Casey, once again, get locked in the bathroom during one of Derek's famous parties. To relieve their boredom, they decide to play a game of what starts out as True of Dare and secrets are revealed... Dasey one shot!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot that I was just thinking about and decided to type up real quick. It wasn't supposed to be quite this long...but oh well. I was thinking of when Derek and Casey get locked in the bathroom during Derek's party... Enjoy!**

**No, I don't own Life With Derek, because if I did it probably wouldn't be played on Disney Channel, lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Locked in the Bathroom**

"Come on! Someone has to be out there!" Derek cried out angrily as he pounded on the door.

Casey scoffed. "And you think I _didn't_ try that?" she asked sarcastically. "You're the one who answered me…no one else can hear because the music is just too loud."

Derek looked over his shoulder. "It's better than just sitting there, like you, and being all calm about this. How can you _not_ be freaking out?"

Casey looked over at him from where she sat, cross-legged, on the floor. "I'm not freaking out because I've been locked in here for half an hour already…I'm too tired to freak out."

"Well, I'm not." Derek replied before turning back to the door. He rattled the handle and pounded on the door again. "Someone let me out of this damn bathroom!" he bellowed.

Casey sighed. "Watch your mouth."

Derek turned on her. "No. I'm locked in a _bloody bathroom_, I can't watch my language!"

Her anger flared. "This is your entire fault you know."

Derek's jaw dropped for a moment, but he composed himself quickly. "What do you mean it's my fault?"

Casey stood up to glare at him. "You're the one who threw the stupid party! Remember the last time you threw a party? It was beck when I first moved here…you threw a party while Mom, George, and the kids weren't home. And the last time we got locked in the bathroom, too! This happens every time you throw some stupid party!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

His anger flared as well. "You cannot just blame this all on me…it's not my fault that the door won't open!"

"Oh really?" she asked angrily. "It was my idea to invite a bunch of people over to our house, then?"

Derek pursed his lips.

"I didn't think so."

Casey turned around and stared angrily at the wall.

Derek turned around too. Instead of pounding on the door in an attempt to get someone's attention though, he merely glared at the door. Casey had a way of getting to him.

Casey sighed. This was getting out of control. The music was now blaring and the constant cry on party-goers was almost as loud as the music they were playing.

"It sounds like one hell of a party." Derek mumbled. "How come every time I throw a party, we wind up locked in the bathroom?" he asked.

Casey let out another sigh. "I don't know." He murmured in return.

They were quiet for a moment, until Derek couldn't stand it anymore.

"We should at least do _something_ to avoid dying of boredom…" he grumbled.

Casey opened her eyes and looked at him. "What do you propose that we do?"

Derek smirked and glanced at the bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

"No!" Casey exclaimed. "We tried that last time…and then had to clean it up. Can't we do anything more productive than fight?"

He shrugged. "We could play some sort of game…"

She gestured around them. "If you haven't noticed, we're in the _bathroom_… there are no games in here for us to play!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Thank you Capitan Obvious…and yes, I had realized that. I was meaning that we could play a game where we didn't need a board…something where we have to think about it."

She thought about it for a moment. "I guess that would help to pass the time. What do you suggest we play?"

They were both quiet for a couple minutes, trying to think up a game to play.

"Truth or dare?" she finally asked.

He scoffed. "Really Case, what kinds of dares could we come up with in here?"

Casey glared at him. "I don't see you coming up with anything better."

She had him there…

"Alright…" he mumbled. "Truth or dare?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Truth…"

Derek thought for a moment. "What's your favorite color?" he asked.

The game wasn't truth or dare anymore…it was a game they were making up. All they did was ask each other questions, they weren't even saying 'truth or dare' anymore.

For a while the questions stayed simple, and then they turned to things that they'd always wondered about, but had never asked.

Casey looked down at her hands. "Back I was first thinking of dating Sam…you two got in a fight… Do you remember?" she asked quietly.

Derek was silent for a moment, wondering where this was going. "Yeah…"

"Well, I was wondering… Why did you guys get in a fight? I know that it was something about some male code and how friends weren't supposed to date friends' sisters…"

He watched her for a moment. "You want the truth?"

She looked up at him suddenly. "Of course I do."

He took a deep breath. "I didn't want to think of the two of you together…I didn't like the thought." He replied quietly.

Casey watched him for a moment.

He held his breath waiting for a response.

"It's your turn…" she responded quietly.

Derek let out the breath he was holding. "Why did you never want Emily and me to go out? I mean, the one time I took her out you freaked out…"

Casey looked away. "I didn't like the thought of you two being together…like that. It was…weird. It…hurt." She whispered.

Derek stared at her. It hurt? What did she mean by that?

Before he could ask, Casey was asking the next question.

"Why didn't you like the thought of Sam and I being together?"

"I just never thought that the two of you would make the best couple. You fought constantly and never got along. You'd break up and then apologize and get back together…he would _hurt_ you. I know that you didn't like to allow anyone to know that you were crying…but I could hear you. You've always been quiet when you're hurt…but it was as if I could feel that you were hurt…" he trailed off, realizing that he'd said more than he'd ever intended too.

Casey was quiet for a moment. "That was after we got together…why didn't you want us together _before_?"

Derek glanced at her before looking away again. "I just didn't like the thought of it…let's leave it at that."

"Then I get to ask another question since you won't answer that one…"

He could hear the hope in her voice; she had something to ask that she didn't want to wait for.

"Alright…"

Casey hesitated. "Why do you hate me?" she finally asked.

Derek looked up at her. "I don't hate you. I've never hated you."

She sated at him. "Not even in the beginning?"

He shook his head.

"But, you always fight with me…if you don't hate me, then why do you do that?"

Derek watched her for a moment, and then decided that he might as well just come out and tell her. "I fight with you because it's my stupid why of showing that I _actually_ care."

Before she could ask anything, Derek blurted out his question.

"Why do you hate me?"

Casey flushed slightly. "I don't hate you and I never have. Not even in the begging when we first met. I fight with you because you frustrate me and it's _my_ stupid way of try to show you that _I_ care…"

He watched her for a moment. "Let's not ask questions anymore, just come out and say whatever you want…like a confession I guess."

Casey nodded. "I like that idea…"

"I'll go first… I don't always _like_ acting the way I do. The only reason I do it is because it seems that people think its how I _should_ act. I just stopped caring what most people think. There are only a few people that I actually value their opinion."

"I try not to care what people think of me… I only let a few people's opinions get to me."

"I only opinions I value are Sam, Edwin, Marti, Lizzie…and you."

Casey was frozen for a moment, thinking of all the terrible things that she'd ever said to him…how many times she'd said she didn't want him in her life.

"I value my mom's opinion, Lizzie's; Emily's…Edwin, Marti, and your dad of course…and yours."

Derek's mind brought back up every insult he'd ever told her. He felt so _guilty._ She valued his opinion, and he'd said so many things that he didn't mean during their fights that it made his stomach twist sickeningly.

"I never meant all those terrible things I've said to you in the past two and a half years…I'm sorry that I ever said them."

Casey smiled and moved to sit next to him, leaning against the door as well.

The air between their arms, only an inch and they would be touching, seemed to crackle with awareness.

"I'm sorry for all the terrible things I've ever said to you. I truly didn't mean them."

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it." Casey blurted out.

"I can't imagine mine without you…and I really want to do something right now."

"What?" she asked in a small voice.

Derek reached up to gently stroke her cheek.

Casey's eyes fluttered shut and she pressed her cheek into his hand.

She suddenly felt his hot breath on her face. She didn't even open her eyes as he kissed her. It was meant to be a small kiss, just a brush of his lips across hers…but his mouth crushed hers, hot and urgent.

Casey opened her mouth for him, and moaned as his hands stroked her back.

They never noticed the yelling downstairs, or the sudden stop of music. Everything just faded.

They broke away when they heard someone shouting their names and were both in need of some fresh air.

They stood up and listened carefully, allowing their ragged breath to return to normal.

"_Derek! Casey! Where are you?"_

They immediately recognized Lizzie's voice.

"Lizzie! We're locked in the bathroom!" Casey cried out as Derek resumed pounding on the door.

The doorknob turned, so Derek and Casey backed up.

The door swung open to reveal Lizzie and Edwin.

After surveying them and the bathroom, Lizzie asked, "Didn't Mom and George find you like this once?"

Derek and Casey looked at each other and shared an intimate smile.

"Almost…but not quite. We were a bit messier." Casey replied.

"I can't believe we got locked in the bathroom, again…and during our own graduation party at that!" Derek exclaimed before he and Casey left the bathroom.

They went downstairs and, just before Lizzie and Edwin joined them, Derek gave Casey a quick kiss and another intimate smile. "Though I have to say, I had a _much_ better time locked away in the bathroom."

They both laughed and shared one last kiss before their siblings came downstairs to help them clean up.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
